


Two Thirty Appointment

by foxriverinmate



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxriverinmate/pseuds/foxriverinmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Scofield has an appointment with his dentist, Doctor Burrows. Michael Scofield needs a filling. Michael Scofield has a severe aversion to needles. Poor Michael Scofield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Thirty Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! Crackfic ahead, people!!

Michael Scofield sat ashen-faced in the dentist’s waiting room, looking through one of the magazines from the neat pile on the table in front of him but not really seeing it.

He had to have a filling; a small filling Dr Burrows the dentist had said last week when he came in for his routine check-up.

But a filling was still a filling, right? Needles, drills, suction; all the stuff he’d seen in Dr Burrows “Know Your Dentist’s Procedure” video that played on a continuous loop on a small TV screen mounted on a bracket on the wall. The one he had sat through over and over the week before and almost fainted each time he’d seen the…unpleasant bits, like needles, drills…

Needles? No, he didn’t do needles. He’d tried to give blood once out of a sense of civic duty. _“Mr Scofield, may I suggest you don’t attempt to give blood again? The nurse merely swabbed your arm with an alcohol wipe and you fainted,”_ the doctor in charge of the session had gravely told him when he finally came out of his unmanly swoon.

Drills? DRILLS? Oh no! What was this, a torture chamber? If the Drop Dead Gorgeous Dr Burrows came anywhere near him with a drill he’d…faint. Or scream girlishly; maybe both. No, no drills! 

Suction? Well, that was less _painful_ wasn’t it? But then again thinking the word suction in the same mental breath as thinking of Gorgeous Guy Dr Burrows only conjured up visions of his Delectable Dentist sucking him off. Oh! Did he just imagine his _dentist_ sucking him off?!!! Okay, tomorrow he would make an appointment to see a psychiatrist because…what sane person imagined being sucked off by his _dentist_?!!! Even when the dentist was the most gorgeous man you’d ever seen?

“Michael?”

Michael jumped and dislodged several magazines from the table when his foot involuntarily thumped against it. Michael bent down to pick them up and while he grovelled on the floor a pair of cool suede and very un-dentisty boots came into his field of vision.

“Michael, don’t worry about them. Sara, my receptionist, will pick them up.”

Michael followed the boots to the legs, up to the knees, over the thighs to the…groin.

_He’s pulling down his pants and I’m here on my knees and Oh My God! He’s getting his…penis out and look at that thick drop of…pre cum hanging off the end and I really want to suck it. Fuck! He’s going to put it in my mouth…”_

“Michael? Are you okay?”

Michael allowed the dentist to help him up. He was beginning to hyperventilate; the thought of Dr Burrows sliding his thick cock into his mouth combining with his fear of needles was making his head spin alarmingly.

He leaned against the sturdy frame of the handsome dentist and allowed him to lead him into the surgery and settle him into the chair.

“Okay, Michael, just calm down,” Dr Burrows soothed.

Michael wanted to; he really did. It was no fun trying to drag in oxygen to his increasingly needy lungs as he tried his best not to think _thick cock_ or _needle_ but the more he tried not to think of either the more his mind supplied him with pictures of Dr Burrows sticking one or the other into his body.

As his vision grew hazy with his need to breathe normally he felt Dr Burrows place something over his mouth and nose, something that smelled vaguely of tuna. The dentist’s hand was holding the back of Michael’s head and urging him to breathe deep. Michael complied and as he took in the carbon dioxide he’d been exhaling into the brown paper sandwich wrapper his thudding heart gradually slowed down.

“There,” Dr Burrows said cheerfully. “Emergency over.”

Michael smiled wanly as the dentist handed the sandwich wrapper back to his receptionist. “Thank you, Sara. We should never underestimate the usefulness of the humble paper bag, should we?”

Sara smiled reassuringly at Michael as she opened the door to leave. “Indeed we shouldn’t, Dr Burrows.”

“Are you sure you’re up to this, Michael?” Dr Burrows looked down at his nervous patient in concern. “It’s only a little filling and you’ll have Novocaine so you won’t feel a thing but if…”

“No…needles…” Michael pleaded.

Dr Burrow’s brow creased in a frown. “You won’t want me to be drilling without some anaesthetic, Michael.” His expression brightened. “I could give you a relaxant so you’ll be…relaxed and then you won’t feel much at all.”

“Relaxant?” Michael’s face lit up hopefully.

“Yes, just a small prick in your…”

“No, no needles!” Michael gasped. “Please!”

“Okay, okay, calm down, Michael. You’ll bring on another panic attack.”

Michael nodded. “Just…I don’t like needles, Doctor.”

“I’m beginning to realise that, Michael,” Dr Burrows smiled. He stood over his anxious patient rubbing his chin and thinking. “Well, there is one other way…”

“There is?” Michael hardly dared hope that there was a way for him to get this filling without it involving needles being stuck in him.

“General anaesthesia.”

“General anaesthesia,” Michael repeated.

“Yes, general anaesthesia.”

“With no needles?”

“No needles. I’d use anaesthetic gas and you won't know or feel a thing. How does that sound?”

“I think I could do that, Doctor,” Michael slumped in relief that there was another way that didn’t involve needles.

Dr Burrows turned as the door opened and a young Hispanic-looking man entered dressed in a pristine white uniform.

“Ah, Fernando, just in time. Michael needs a small filling and he has a fear of needles so we’re going to give him a general anaesthetic.”

“Okay, Dr Burrows,” Fernando, Dr Burrow’s dental nurse nodded. “Should I prepare him?”

“Yes please, Fernando.”

Fernando smiled confidently at Michael as he went to a glass cabinet and produced a strange metal object. “This might be a little frightening, Michael, but it’ll be okay and you won’t feel anything.”

Michael looked nervously at the object in the nurse’s hand but nodded. “Okay.”

“Open wide, Michael.” Doctor Burrows took the device from his assistant and slid it into Michael’s mouth. “Close for me.”

Michael closed his mouth as far as the contraption would allow. Dr Burrows made an adjustment to the device and Michael felt his mouth forced open a little wider, giving the dentist access to the tooth that needed to be filled. 

“There. Are you comfortable?”

Michael could only nod; the medical gag keeping his mouth open precluded speech.

“Okay, now I’m going to put the mask on you and I want you to take slow, even breaths.” Dr Burrows smiled reassuringly as the rubber mask was placed over Michael’s mouth and nose. 

Looking up into the calm grey eyes of the dental surgeon, Michael began to relax as the gas did its job.

“Okay, Michael?”

Michael’s eyes widened as he saw Fernando leave the surgery. Dr Burrow’s hand was at the waistband of his pants and Michael thought he’d stop breathing as the hand unfastened his zipper and pulled it down. 

“I just need to get in there, Michael. Just a little wider.”

Michael did as he was told and let his legs fall open.

“There; that’s better,” the dentist smiled as his hand slid into Michael’s open fly and down under the waistband of his Donald Duck boxers. He hissed in arousal as the dentist’s warm hand closed around his hardening sex and his hips thrust involuntarily upwards.

“Relax, Michael, this won’t take long.”

The hand that was wrapped around his leaking cock stroked upwards, a thumb swiped across the slit and Michael moaned as his hips bucked up again, thrusting his needy member into the warm, manly hand.

Lost in the delight of having his handsome dentist give him a hand job, Michael sighed deeply as the hand stroked him to climax and he spilled come into Dr Burrow’s hand. 

“Okay, Michael, all over. It’s all over.”

Michael knew that. Couldn’t he feel cum drying on his belly and didn’t he feel that wonderful relaxation that came after he’d masturbated in the shower with an image of his dentist’s face filling his mind?

“All done,” Dr Burrows cooed soothingly. “See? That wasn’t so bad was it?”

Michael’s eyes opened and he blinked dopily, his eyes wondering up to the dentist’s face. How could the man look so calm after he’d just brought Michael off in his surgery?

“And rinse,” Fernando instructed as he placed a glass of pink coloured fluid into Michael’s hand. As if in a trance Michael took a mouthful of the fluid, swilled it around his mouth then expectorated into the little bowl with the constantly running water. 

“You shouldn’t have any more trouble with that tooth now, Michael,” Dr Burrows smiled. “But if you do, don’t hesitate to come back, okay? And by the way, I’ve never known anyone wriggle and moan so much under anaesthetic before.” 

Tooth? What tooth? Michael stood up from the chair and realised he’d come in his pants while under anaesthesia for a filling. 

With an embarrassed blush on his face as he looked down at his dishevelled clothing, he smiled sheepishly at his dentist and left the surgery.

Having a phobia about needles and a king-size crush on your dentist was not the most comfortable combination in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't put anyone off visiting their dentist!


End file.
